Confession
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: MattxTai: This is my first finished fanfiction in ages. Tis a simple yaoi confession. Sorry if it sucks.Matt is in love with Tai and he cannot manage to tell him how he feels because of all of the other people around them. Especially with little T.K.


**_Disclaimer: I D-I-B do not own any of the Digimon characters all right._**

**_Pairing: Matt/Tai_**

**_Warning: This is a YAOI fanfiction so all still little homophobes, BEWARE OF THE YAOI FAIRIES! They are invisible to you, BUT you are their favorite snack!_**

**_Authoress Note: GASP! It's me! Drowned in Blood! Did anyone miss me? Probably not, but I thought I would let you all know that I am still alive:D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Confession: One-Shot_**

_'I never can manage to get any alone time this group!' The thought buzzed through Matt's head. Tai was talking to the rest of the team about the next plan of attack. _

"MATT!" He noticed the team member who was starting to doze off in thoughts, "MATT!" The blonde shook his head as Tai gazed at him, "You were trying to fall asleep on me again!"

"Well it is almost dark and most of us like to keep a set bedtime." Joe spoke as Matt laughed, "HEY! What's so funny?"

"Never mind," Tai sighed, "Let's just set up camp." The leader yawned and joined everyone else. Matt stayed close behind Tai as they rolled out their sleeping bags.

"Well at least this time we came prepared." Izzy smiled and plopped onto his blanket with Tentomon at his side. The seventh sleeping bag was unraveled and Matt suddenly got mad at himself.

"I forgot my sleeping bag!" he exclaimed as Tai shook his head.

"You can use my fur." Gabumon offered, but Matt denied it, "Alright if you are so sure..." A bit of disappointment was in the digimon's voice.

"I guess we could share mine." Tai suggested as Matt felt a warm sensation inside of him, "Is that good?"

"It's fine." Matt tried to hide his smile. _'It isn't just fine, it wonderful.' The blonde thought to himself. _

"Someone needs to go and get firewood." Sora said as Joe and Izzy played rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to go.

"Paper beats rock!" Izzy beamed as Joe became angered. Joe got up and stormed off into the woods with Gomamon at his side.

"What about food?" Kari asked, rubbing her stomach lightly. Tai had forgotten that the younger digidestined had to eat.

"Uhmmmmm," Was her big brother's response, "Any ideas?" Mimi raised her hand.

"Didn't we restock on emergency food?" Mimi asked as Sora removed the last bag from her shoulder.

"Yes we did." Sora smiled as T.K and Kari came over to her, "Is ramen okay?" The youngest children nodded and Sora gave them the noodles.

_'They're all busy now. Good.' Matt smiled to himself as he sat next to Tai whom was already getting ready for bed. His hair lay down. Matt figured that he had taken a quick dip in the lake. _"Hey Tai!"

"Sup pokey!" Tai laughed as Matt got comfortable next to him.

"I am not slow!" Matt barked as Tai rest a hand on Matt's shoulders, "Sorry I overreacted." He laughed as Tai forgave him.

"Aren't you going to go and rinse off in the lake?" Tai asked and Matt shook his head no, "Why not?" Matt heard disappointment in the teen's voice.

"Just don't feel like it." Matt sighed and pulled his tank top up and off of his chest. "You don't mind do you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Tai smiled, overlooking his best friend's muscles. They weren't fully developed, but they were getting there. He hadn't ever really looked at Matt like that before. Tai liked it though... "Been working out haven't you?"

"Well having to fight evil digimons all of the time kind of makes you build muscles." Matt beamed as he tugged at his tan boots. Once his feet were released, he massaged them thoroughly and jerked the socks off. "Ah! Much better!"

"Stinky feet!" Tai laughed, pinching his nose shut.

"HEY! You are really one to be talking! At least I don't have to put baby powder in mine!" Matt barked as Tai shook his head.

"It might help you a bit you know." Tai replied as he took his sneakers off, white powder escaping when he wiggled his toes. Matt closed his eyes as he got into the sleeping bag as Tai did the same.

"I thought that you were gonna go and rinse off in the lake." Matt growled, "Why didn't you?"

"What's the fun of playing in the lake when you have no one to go in there with you?" Tai grinned sheepishly and pulled his goggles off. Matt's eyes remained on Tai. The other boy looked far cuter when he wasn't wearing the goggles. He soon turned away.

_'I guess now is better than never…' thought Matt to himself. _"That is a good point." His throat was now feeling as if he had swallowed a toad. "Uhm… Tai?"

"Yeah Matt?" Tai responded, waiting for the other boy to roll over to face him. The other turned to face him.

"…" He couldn't manage to get the words out. "Tai… would you uhm… uh… er…"

"Out with it Matt!" Tai said, as his lips were captured in a deep searing kiss. His eyes went wide at first, but he soon melted into the sweet lips of the sandy blonde. Matt's fingers twined in Tai's hair as arms tightened around his waist. The kiss soon broke as their eyes met. "Yes Matt I would love too."

_'Arg! Damned confessions!' Matt thought as he held Tai tightly 'I knew it would go wro…' _"Wait… what did you say?" Tai merely nodded and cuddled into Matt's chest. "Well… I suppose that was a good method…"

"But you are terrible with confessions!" Tai laughed as he slowly drifted to sleep in the warmth of the other's arms.


End file.
